


When it Happened

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Xander doesn’t know when it happened.<br/>Disclaimer: Joss owns all, I play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



Xander doesn't exactly know when it happened. One day, the deadliest vampire in Sunnydale was living in his basement, chipped and soulless and kind of pitiful. And Xander didn't like pitiful - it reminded him too much of high school. And then, the next day, he was down in the basement getting his laundry and Spike grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall. 

"Ah ah ah, no biting!" Xander leaned back, his head rapping on the cinder block hard enough to make his ears ring. 

"Not biting," Spike said just before he kissed Xander. 

"Wha-mumm-ppph-!" And before he could push Spike off, Xander realized something - Spike was a really good kisser. And not only that, he realized he was kissing Spike back. And that Spike really knew how to do that _thing_ with his tongue and - 

Spike pulled back. His eyebrows wagged. He smirked and slouched and poked Xander in the shoulder at the same time as he trailed his gaze down Xander's torso. Xander yipped and tried to cover his crotch. Spike batted his hand away. "Hello there, lovely." His smile grew. 

And that was only part of it but it was certainly a beginning, and as beginnings went, well...Xander had always attracted demons. And Buffy and Willow - and Giles - thought it was a little _different_ but all right, and Anya sniffed and said she'd seen it coming and Spike looped an arm around Xander's neck and hauled him close to lick his ear and all conscious thought just vanished. 

So that's how Spike moved up to Xander's bedroom - at least until his parents found out and they kicked the both of them out. But that's another story for another day.


End file.
